Behind Closed Doors
by Leeyna
Summary: Jeff wants to be in the spotlight, he has to be. Discovering a little secret that has been kept Behind Closed Doors is the beginning of his plan to find everything he wants at Dalton Academy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had this in my head for about two weeks and I've been playing a lot with this idea. Mainly because I was kinda unsure whether it'd work and I'd like it or not. But I decided to just go for it. I hope you enjoy it and Reviews make me happy :)**

**Disclaimer: The Warblers as well as Dalton Academy belong to the creators of Glee. I'm only using them for my own (and hopefully your) amusement. **

* * *

><p>Hi, my name is Jeff and I'm lead singer of the Dalton Academy Warblers. This is my story; how I made mistakes, almost lost everything because I wanted to be the only one in the spot light and how I found love along the way.<p>

Some would probably call me an asshole or a pervert for the things I've done but I'd say I'm just really competitive. It started out with soccer. I fought so hard for every ball, every goal until I… I mean until we had won. Defeat and losing don't exist in my vocabulary. It's hard for people to understand that and I guess it's a bit unusual for a seven year old to run all over the place and to shout at his team mates because they are too stupid to handle a fucking ball. I had to stop playing soccer because of…well, let's just say unfortunate happenings. I guess I just wasn't a good enough team player back then.

That's why my parents made me start playing tennis. At least I wouldn't have to depend on someone else not messing up. I was the best at my school before I came to Dalton and I suppose I'd still be the best at Dalton if I hadn't stopped playing. It just got boring. No real competition.

I had always enjoyed singing and I knew that I had a great voice but tennis practice took up most of my time so I didn't have any spare time to file on my voice except for when I was playing the piano. Another thing that my parents forced on me but I loved it nonetheless and it gave me something to do in the evening and helped me work on my voice. But it still wasn't my main pastime. Well, that changed when I transferred to Dalton. The Dalton Academy Warblers were a prestigious group and not everyone was allowed to audition and from what I had heard before not even half of those who auditioned became a spot in the Warblers.

A new challenge. Something to keep me entertained. Well, getting in wasn't really a problem, not for me. What I hadn't expected were the intricate inner workings of the group. Although people were allowed to audition for solos, it was always one boy in particular who got the solo in the end. Blaine Anderson. He had a good voice although I think that if you'd really compare our voices, mine would come out as the stronger one. But somehow this short boy always snatched up the solos. I figured it had something to do with his charm. Well, he was beautiful with his dark hair that was a bit too strongly gelled for my taste but still, he was something to look at. Dark brown eyes that showed kindness and normally every single emotion that he had. He was easy enough to read if you paid attention to him. Blaine was almost always smiling and it was hard to resist smiling back at him. He had just something about him that tended to draw people in. Like I said he was short, shorter than me which is technically a good thing. I like being taller, it gave me a feeling of dominance and I liked feeling superior. It was sort of a kink of mine, towering over my boyfriend, pushing him against the wall, trapping him… And there we have it. Blaine's charming act had even drawn me in.

Who am I kidding of course I crushed hard on Blaine. He was shorter than me, had dark hair and a good voice. How could I not?

So, there were two things I wanted. Be the lead singer of the Warblers, thus basically push Blaine from his throne only to make him mine afterwards. I'm sure he could need a little comfort after he loses his spotlight.

I normally don't believe in luck but I think just this once I was pretty lucky to be in the right spot at the right time. I don't know if everything had gone this way if I hadn't been there to witness it. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

* * *

><p>Jeff walked through the almost empty corridors of Dalton, arguing with himself in his head. He had been part of the Warblers for almost three months now and had auditioned for a solo at any given opportunity but still Blaine was the only one actually getting one. He had never failed at anything and his patience was wearing thin although there was no doubt in his head that he'd take the top spot sooner or later.<p>

A quick glance on his watch showed that he'd have another hour to kill before Warblers practice but he changed his path anyway and walked towards the senior commons where they normally practiced. He had started to use his free time to practice on the piano trying to perfect his voice. It was weird because this was the first time he really had to work to get something.

When he arrived at the door to the senior commons he hesitated for a second, hand already on the door handle. There were whispering voices in the room accompanied by… was that a moan? Normally the sensible thing would have been to quietly leave and to come back in time for practice but something sparked interest in Jeff.

Whatever he had expected to find, the scene he saw after quietly opening the door wasn't anywhere near it. Jeff closed his eyes, took a deep breath and counted to three before opening them again. The scene playing out before him hadn't changed.

There in the middle of the senior commons stood Wes slightly leaning against the armrest of one of the sofas, panting. His hand was buried in dark curly hair that had obviously started to protest against the thick layer of gel. The Warblers well respected lead singer, Blaine Anderson, kneeled in front of Wes, his head bobbing up and down, accompanied by the obvious sounds of a blow job.

From his spot just outside the door Jeff could see every detail of the scene in front of him. The two boys were close enough for Jeff to see Blaine's pink lips firmly wrapped around Wes, saliva slowly dripping over his chin. Wes had thrown his head back and his eyes closed but Jeff was sure that his pupils would be lust blown. Another moan ripped through the silence of the forbidden scene.

Jeff couldn't make sense of what he was seeing. Wes wasn't gay, or was he? But how had no one noticed that he was dating Blaine? Maybe the two just weren't much into PDA's.

"Oh, Blaine…so good… come on….you want the solo or not?" Wes groaned loudly and Jeff's eyes flew back to the scene in the room.

No. It couldn't be. No. No way. That must be just something that was said in the heat of the moment. Or they were into role playing. Yeah, that had to be it. The other explanation was too absurd. After all it needed more than one Council member to vote for….

"Ah, Wes seeing you like that. Blaine's lips wrapped around you…that is so hot," came a different voice from somewhere in the room. Even without seeing the second boy, Jeff knew exactly who had spoken. David. That would be the second Council member. So maybe his assumption really wasn't so far off.

"Come here, David. We'll make it a bit quicker. Ahhh… Blaine," Wes moaned again, his hand gripping Blaine's hair with a bit more force. "Don't want anyone to interrupt and see our little star on his knees do we?" Wes smirked as David stepped next to him; hands already on his fly, popping open the button.

Jeff's eyes widened, that was too bizarre but on the other hand he couldn't take his eyes off of the scene in front of him.

Blaine's lips were wrapped firmly around Wes' erection; one hand encircled the base as his head bobbed up and down. His cheeks hollowed when he pulled away from the base only to eagerly take even more in than before.

The lead singer's other hand sneaked up towards David's fly, he had clearly enjoyed watching Wes and Blaine and was already hard when Blaine pulled his cock out of his boxers and wrapped his fingers around him. David moaned loudly at the contact and shuffled a bit closer to Wes, clearly enjoying the feeling of his best friend's body against his.

Wes' hand still wound tightly into Blaine's hair pulled the dark haired boy off of him and slowly guided him over to David's hard-on. Willingly Blaine licked across the tip of his cock, already wet with pre-come and teased the slit with his tongue. While his other hand lazily jerked Wes off, Blaine wrapped his lips firmly around David and took in as much at once as he could. Another loud moan fell from David's lips as the wet heat of Blaine's moth surrounded him.

"Oh yes… so good… Wes… I need." Understanding what his best friend needed Wes turned his head and crashed his lips against David's, his tongue forcing its way into the other boy's mouth while Blaine was still on his knees in front of them. Their kiss was sloppy and all tongue and teeth but exactly what both boys needed desperately.

Wes was the first to pull back, breathing heavily, one hand cupping David's face and stroking over his cheekbone almost lovingly while the other one still held on to Blaine.

"I missed you…us…this…" David muttered against Wes' neck, a hand sneaking towards the smaller boy's ass squeezing it hard, coaxing a loud moan from Wes' mouth.

"Me too, Dave. I…ah…" Wes moaned even louder as David's finger ghosted down the crack of his ass and over his entrance.

"You're mine after practice, we'll have all the time in the world in our room. I need you so bad," David whispered.

"Yes, oh my god, yes… Blaine, hurry," Wes breathed out, pulling David in for another deep kiss.

Blaine's hand around Wes' erection sped up in time with his mouth, working David over. Both boys had given up on forming coherent words instead loud breathing and moans filled the quiet room.

With almost no warning except for a shudder running through his body Wes came all over Blaine's hand while the dark haired boy continued to stroke him through his orgasm.

Seeing Wes come undone spurred David on and he whispered a warning to the boy in front of him before he tumbled over the edge as well, Blaine swallowing around him and cleaning him off before pulling away with a pop.

The dark haired boy sat back on his heels, smiling up at the two in front of him. Before he could rummage through his bag for a tissue David caught his wrist and bend down, licking it clean.

"Still taste the same, oh Wes…I wish we could go right now." Wes let out another moan at the sight, his cock twitched, hearing the urgency in David's voice.

After David let Blaine's fingers fall from his mouth the two boys pulled their pants back up and straightened out their blazers. The lead singer stood up slowly, his knees hurting from kneeling for so long, and dusted off some dirt from his pants.

David was the first to break the silence lingering in the room after the heated action.

"Where's Thad?" He asked, looking at Wes. "Wasn't he in the mood or something?"

Wes gave a sarcastic laugh, looking at his best friend. "Thad not in the mood? Dave, are you serious? That has never happened and never will and you know it." David nodded, everyone knew that Thad had a thing for Blaine and he would be the last to give up their arrangement.

"Blaine is going to him tonight, aren't you pet?" Wes looked back at Blaine who smiled back at him, nodding with a spark in his eye. "I think Thad has planned something special and we all know how he can get."

"Oh trust me, I know. You remember what it was like before Blaine came along."

Blaine actually laughed at that, of course he knew what it had been like before he transferred and decided to audition for lead. The dynamics had been a bit different back then but this was so much better. For all of them.

"I'm going to get something to drink and fix my hair before practice. Wes, next time keep your hands off the hair." Blaine looked at the two boys before him but they were staring at each other, hands intertwined and a silent conversation going on between them. With a sigh the dark haired boy turned to the door where a hectic Jeff quickly but silently pushed the door closed before almost running down the hallway to hide in an alcove.

A second later the door opened and Blaine walked past the alcove, smiling to himself. Jeff held his breath, thoughts and plans racing through his mind. He didn't understand everything that had just happened in the common room but he certainly got the idea and now it made sense that Blaine always got the lead no matter what.

Maybe it wouldn't be so easy to trump Blaine after all. A plan started to form in his mind but he needed all the puzzle pieces which meant he'd stake out close to Thad's room tonight. He had to see for himself what exactly was going on in the Warblers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is the second chapter of Jeff's story. This was never meant to actually happen like this but I got a bit carried away and all of the suden I had this whole chapter. I'm sorry there's no smut in it but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

**Reviews are love :)**

* * *

><p>When I joined the Warblers I had never expected anything like this. Of course I was surprised at how hard it had been to get in but at the time I had figured that they were just really competitive and simply picky in their choice of members. I mean, if you want to be on top you have to be the best and only recruit the best. It doesn't matter whether it's a sports team or an a capella show choir. After watching the scene in the senior commons everything appeared in a new light.<p>

There was more to the inner workings of the Warblers, so much more going on behind closed doors, so much more that nobody ever saw or suspected. As weird as it sounds I was intrigued by the surprising workings and the obviously relentless way Blaine would do anything to be in the spotlight. It was a new facet of Blaine, something that sparked a new interest in the raven haired boy. He obviously knew what he wanted and would do everything to actually get it.

It would have been so easy to just steal everything from him after seeing him on his knees sucking of Wes and David. I was sure that a little blackmail, maybe a few threats would suffice to scare Blaine enough into giving up his solos freely. At least that's what I thought. But even then I wasn't opposed to actually work hard to get what I wanted.

I never chose the easy way out. It would never make me feel as good as actually having to work for something. It would be like winning a match because your opponent doesn't show up. I know a lot of people won't agree with me but I like a challenge and if there was one thing I wanted at the moment was the spot Blaine held at the moment. No matter what I had to do to get there.

I was confident enough that things would go well, once I had figured out what was going on between Thad and Blaine in the privacy of his room. Well, thanks to rather thin walls it wasn't really that private. But first I had to get through Warbler practice.

* * *

><p>Making sure that the hallway was empty, Jeff stepped out of the alcove, thoughts still racing through his mind. The worst part weren't the thoughts but the pictures still lingering on the forefront of his brain. Visible every single time he closed his eyes, even for a second. The image of Blaine's lips wrapped around Wes was haunting him. It had been too long since he had someone at his mercy; Made someone tremble with anticipation only to make him scream out Jeff's name.<p>

Blinking back the images the blond boy took deep breaths to calm down and push back his needs for now. A smile crept onto his face, he was sure that once he had all the information he could take care of raging hormones or maybe even relieve his tension with somebody.

Checking his watch ones more he noticed that there were only ten minutes left until practice started. Startled he wondered where the time had gone but of course when you see a scene like that time goes by differently. Without hesitation he turned around and strolled down the hallway back to the door to the senior commons.

He mad as much noise as possible while approaching the door, not wanting to walk in on Wes and David who he was sure hadn't moved away from each other. When he flung the door open he saw that he had been right. The two boys had moved a bit farther apart but were still standing way closer than friends normally did and were staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

Jeff cleared his throat, making his presence known, although he wasn't sure how the two boys hadn't noticed the sound of the old hinges squeaking as he had opened the door, but this seemed to do the trick and the two boys almost jumped apart. Both looked up at Jeff alarmed, wondering how exactly the blond would take the scene. Jeff tried to hide the large smile spreading across his face. The two council members looked too much like deer caught in headlights or a child who's been caught with the hand in the cookie jar.

To someone who hadn't seen the scene that had taken place only fifteen minutes ago the two would probably seem like exactly what they were; close friends. Jeff smiled to himself. He had always been good at reading people and the two boys who looked at him with wide eyes were open books. There was something far deeper running between them and he knew it. From the way they had shared Blaine or the way Wes had known exactly that David had needed that kiss to the way they seemed to move in unison right now as both their facial expressions changed from wide eyed looks to smiles that tried to hide the former shock. Jeff wasn't fooled one bit.

He had had to learn how to read people the hard way. When you have a competitive nature trying to compare yourself and compete with everyone who challenges you a couple of fights are unavoidable. But that was simply how he was and how he would always be. But once people figured out that he was gay, he had been avoided like the plague. People who had admired his talent or strong will had gone to simply ignore him. He had learned how to read between the lines of what people said to him and to what their faces actually showed. It wasn't like he had been bullied, people simply didn't pay him any attention and that was even harder for Jeff to come to terms with. He could've fought against people trying to beat him up but he couldn't do anything about people ignoring him. So he had opted for simply reading everyone carefully before becoming friends with anyone. Maybe that's one of the reasons why he still had a hard time calling anyone at Dalton a friend.

"Jeff, you're early," Wes' voice shook him out of his thoughts. Jeff noted that the usually to confident Warbler's voice seemed a bit raspier than usual and trembled slightly.

"Yeah, I was ready and decided it didn't matter whether I wait here or somewhere else." He grinned at the two boys sweetly.

For a second David looked a little bit alarmed but was quick to hide it, obviously certain that Jeff hadn't noticed. But he had and was enjoying it probably way too much.

"Okay, how long have you been here?" Wes asked, trying not to sound too anxious.

"I came in a second ago. Why? Did I miss something? Did something interesting happen before I came here?" Jeff opted for a smooth voice, masking the fact that of course he knew exactly what had happened but enjoying how the two Warblers started to squirm under his gaze.

"No, of course not. David and I… we… uh…we were just talking about song selection and solos."

Jeff's smile widened. This was too easy. "Oh, really? New songs? I was practicing in my room and I'd like to audition again for a solo, you know. I think I can get it right this time. I'm sure you'll enjoy the things I can do with my mouth." Jeff waited a second before giving a small chuckle. "Oh wow, that came out completely wrong. I… I've been working on my voice and I'd just like a chance to put my mouth... I mean voice to better use than harmonizing in the background." Another smirk threatened to spread on his face but he caught himself in time and went with a lazy smile.

David was staring at him in surprise, mouth slightly open before he coughed loudly, trying to break the awkward tension in the room. Luckily a couple of other Warblers chose exactly this moment to enter the room, chatting loudly.

"Jeff, man, I've been looking for you. I need your help with geography," Nick, one of the few people who made an effort to include Jeff, shouted across the room.

Giving Wes and David one last smile, Jeff turned around to walk over to Nick and struck up a conversation. His eyes continued to flick over to the two council members who where exchanging frantic, whispered words. With a huge smirk Jeff turned his attention back to Nick, enjoying how they fell into easy chatter. Nick was one of the few people who Jeff talked to constantly, Jeff supposed that if he could call anyone at Dalton a friend it was the small, dark haired boy who appeared to be always happy. It was refreshing to see someone so genuinely kind and sweet. It helped that he was really cute as well. He wasn't as obviously beautiful as Blaine but there was something about Nick that just made him seem special. Jeff was never able to quite put his finger on that little something but he had stopped trying to figure it out and instead just enjoyed his time with Nick.

One minute before practice was supposed to start Blaine strode into the room, as if he owned the place as always, alongside Thad, talking animatedly. Jeff trained his eyes on them trying to find a hint on what was actually going on between them. Either there was nothing going on or they were very good at hiding it.

Practice started and there was nothing out of the usual going on, at least nothing Jeff noticed. It was weird after having just watched the scene between Wes, David and Blaine there was no sign of the fact that there was more to them than what everyone could see. They were either really good actors or so used to treating each other like this in public.

At some point during the practice Nick nudged Jeff in the ribs with his elbow.

"Ouch, Nick. What was that for?"

"We're voting."

"Voting for what?" Jeff gave a small chuckle "Blaine's getting the solo anyway," he said a bit too loud and drew attention to himself. When he looked up, he saw that not only Blaine's but also Wes' and David's eyes were fixed on him, not angered but simply confused looks on their faces.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that," he said, hoping that they would just drop it. It took a few seconds but thanks to Thad who had obviously no idea what was going on and cleared his throat loudly the tension broke and the three boys stopped staring at Jeff. A small smile crept onto his face, so it seemed like they weren't as confident and careful in their actions as he thought they'd be. Maybe using everything to his advantage would be easier than he thought.

"Okay, so as we were saying before we were interrupted," Wes started again. "We're voting whether we have to hold auditions or not. If everyone is alright with Blaine singing the solo we won't have to waste precious time for auditions." Jeff's head shot up again, looking surprised at the council. So now they were trying to get rid of auditions all together? Clever move.

"Put up your hands if you're for Blaine singing it."

Jeff was surprised when half of the Warblers raised their hands in the hair. A couple of them just people who were harmonizing in the background but even a few of them who tended to fight for getting a solo like Tyler and Blake. Nick who normally auditioned for solos as often as Jeff had to Jeff's surprise his hand up in the air as well. That left only himself on the side of voting against Blaine as someone who normally auditioned for solos. He looked confused at Nick, not understanding what had gotten into the smaller boy.

"Any abstentions from voting?" Wes asked.

No hands were raised which was dutifully written down by David. "Okay, that leaves us with exactly half for it and half against it. We'll vote again tomorrow, so everyone: take your time to think about it and don't be egoistical about the decision. Just think about what would give us the best chance at winning the competitions."

Everyone agreed to think about it and quieted down again.

"I think that's everything for tonight. The next meeting is tomorrow at 5pm, be on time." With that Wes used his gavel to officially end practice. Boys started shuffling out of the room instantly and Jeff walked alongside Nick, hoping to get out without Blaine, Wes or David noticing it. But no such luck.

"Jeff? Can you please stay, I have a question." Turning around to look at Blaine the blond boy told Nick that he'd come by his dorm later to help him with geography before walking back into the room. He dropped his bag onto the floor next to the couch and stood in exactly the same spot Blaine had stood only about an hour earlier.

"How can I help you Blaine?" He asked in a flat voice, watching the smaller lead singer with a smirk.

"I'm just worried, Jeff. You've been here a couple of months but you still seem to keep your distance from the rest of the group. And then what you said earlier. Are you happy here?"

"Yeah, of course I am and I'm not keeping my distance I'm just not as naturally charming as you are. You know "normal" people," he even did the air quotes "need a bit more time to find friends. Don't worry. I'm sure I'll be fine in no time. Nothing brings me to my knees that quickly," he said the last bit with a wink.

"Okay, if you say so," Blaine continued, clueless as always. "Just know that you've got friends in the Warblers and don't be upset about not getting a solo. It's hard work and I'm sure you'll get one eventually."

Jeff had to try really hard to not break out into laughter as images of Blaine doing the so called 'hard-work' on his knees invaded his mind again.

"Oh, trust me; I know that it's hard work. Is that everything? Because Nick really needs some help in geography."

"Oh yeah sure, go ahead. I'll see you around."

"I hope you have a pleasant evening." With a last wink Jeff picked up his bag and hurried out of the room leaving a confused yet completely clueless Blaine behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, here is the third chapter for you. In the last two chapters I had Jeff tell a bit about yourself because I thought it helped to understand him and supported the chapter. For this one there isn't a commentary by Jeff because it just didn't fit the way I wanted it to. So I guess there'll be some chapters where you'll have an introduction by the man himself ;) and some won't. I hope that's okay.**

**I'm always so very grateful for reviews and criticism because that's the only way I can get better. **

**Oh yeah, there's a bit of smut in this one. :) Hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>Jeff was sure he had at least another hour before anything could happen between Blaine and Thad or at least he hoped so. Deciding that this would be a good time to help Nick with Geography and to maybe even quiz him on the voting, he knocked on Nick's door, who quickly opened it and smiled at the sight of Jeff standing in front of him.<p>

"Ah, thanks man. I really need your help."

"No problem, I offered to help remember? I'm yours for the next hour."

The smile on the other boys face grew even larger. He stepped back into the room and Jeff walked in, closing the door behind him. The two settled at Nick's desk and the dark haired boy quickly explained his problem.

After the problem that had turned out to be not complicated after all, had been solved, Jeff turned towards Nick and studied him for a few seconds. He couldn't hold back, he simply had to know why Nick had voted for the stupid council's suggestion.

"What was all that about earlier?" he began tentatively.

"What do you mean?" Nick muttered and looked up from his textbook.

"You know exactly what I mean. That stupid voting. Just giving Blaine all the solos? That's stupid, why would you vote for that?" Jeff asked, his voice getting a little bit harsher than he had intended.

Nick sighed loudly and shrugged his shoulders, the smile on his face long gone. "No reason. I just think that we'll have better chances with one lead singer who represents us. Blaine gets all the solos anyways so nothing is really going to change."

Jeff looked confused at his friend whose gaze was back on his textbook, seemingly more interested in the one paragraph they had just covered than in talking to Jeff.

"There's something else, isn't there?" he probed carefully.

"Like what?" Nick's voice came out in a strained and annoyed tone, so unusual for the kind and happy boy.

"If I knew, I wouldn't have to ask, would I?"

"You're imagining things, just drop it. You're just upset it's Blaine and not you," Nick snapped, shocking Jeff who looked at his friend with wide eyes. He had to hold himself back. Of course Blaine got the solos but only because he got down on his knees for them. Why had nobody else ever witnessed that? Or maybe...no that was absurd. He was starting to get really paranoid.

"Of course, but that's why we audition for solos isn't it? Did you all of a sudden stop caring about getting a solo?"

Jeff could see Nick shrug again, wow, something was definitely going on and Nick was trying to cover it up.

"Jeff," Nick all but growled, "just drop it, okay?"

Jeff was once again taken aback by the defensive behaviour of the dark haired boy. Normally Nick was more than nice; he would hardly ever say anything bad about one of the other boys and was always on his best behaviour.

"Okay, if you say so. I still don't understand why you would vote that way. But whatever." After a quick look at his watch he added "We done here?" When Nick only nodded with an unhappy expression on his face, Jeff shrugged and stood up.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Nick." With that he picked up his bag and left Nick behind, not even waiting for an answer.

Something was definitely up and it worried him that it seemed to be even more complicated than a simple "screw for the solo" kinda thing. There was so much more going on and it was obvious to Jeff now but he still wondered how he hadn't noticed anything for months. For a few seconds Jeff simply stood in the hallway trying to piece together what he knew so far.

Blaine had given both Wes and David a blowjob in return for their votes for him. On top of that they had said that Thad had something planned for Blaine tonight. And then there was this weird suggestion that Blaine just gets all the solos without auditions, even weirder was that so many voted for it. Maybe...no, that wasn't possible.

Slowly he started walking towards the common room, it was probably the easiest way to find either of the boys. Jeff smiled to himself when he saw that he was right. Blaine was lounging on one of the couches and reading something. A few other seats were occupied by other boys, so without drawing attention to himself Jeff settled in a chair pulling out some homework as cover up.

Just fifteen minutes later he saw out of the corner of his eyes how Blaine shoved his book into his bag and set off. Waiting for a few moments Jeff packed up as well and quietly followed the lead singer. As suspected the dark haired boy walked towards Thad's room and knocked three times. Jeff stood behind a corner watching Blaine intently. The hallway was empty as most of the students were still doing homework or were already in their rooms.

A second later the door opened and Jeff could see Thad standing in the doorway smiling widely at Blaine. Jeff was surprised to see Blaine smiling back before pulling Thad in for a deep kiss, his hands holding on tightly to Thad's hips. When they pulled away from each other Thad smirked at Blaine who was still holding onto his wrist.

"A little eager aren't you?"

"Don't pretend that you don't like it. We both know better." Blaine replied with one of his charming smiles.

"True. Although I thought that with the new arrangements you'd be powered out in the evening."

"Sorry, but have we met?" Blaine chuckled before pulling Thad's arm towards him. "Did you forget about that weekend you took me to your parents cabin?" He said, slowly lettings his fingers graze over Thad's wrist only to slowly walk them up Thad's, punctuating every word with the movement. "If you can't remember maybe I have to find a way to bring back the memories."

The slightest tinge of pink crept up into Thad's cheeks as Blaine pressed himself close to him.

"Oh, I remember. That's something no one can forget. Get in here or do you want someone to watch?" Jeff could see a shudder running through Blaine's body and Thad's eyebrow quirked up. "Oh, I see. That's how it is. Maybe next time I should invite someone along for the ride." Blaine moaned loudly and dropped his head onto Thad's shoulder. "Tonight you're all mine." With that he pulled the dark haired boy into his room and shut the door with a bang.

Not even a moment later a second loud noise could be heard against the door and an even louder moan from Blaine. Thad must have pushed him against the door and started whatever he had planned. Jeff stood just outside the door and thanks to thin wall he could hear everything that was going on behind the closed door. His vivid imagination quickly pieced pictures to the sounds the two boys were making.

Inside the room Thad had pressed Blaine roughly against the door and was kissing him passionately. Blaine's hands were wound tightly into Thad's hair and crushed them closer together, wanting to feel every inch of Thad's body pressed against him. The other boy's hands moved down at Blaine's sides, touching as much of Blaine as possible in their way to Blaine's ass. The lead singer moaned into Thad's mouth as he squeezed Blaine's ass with both hands.

Both boys pulled away at the same moment, a little dizzy from the lack of oxygen Blaine threw his head back against the door. Thad didn't lose any time before lightly nipping on Blaine's exposed skin, eliciting another round of loud moans from the other boy. Blaine's hands travelled down towards Thad's back and fisted the fabric of his blazer in his hands.

Thad's lips reached the collar of Blaine's shirt and the taller boy pulled away to look into Blaine's eyes. He smirked as he saw the lust darkened eyes of the boy he had trapped against the door.

"This what you've been craving?" he asked, smirking at the panting boy.

"Yes... oh god... Thad. Please... I... I need...," Blaine rasped out, his voice shaking as he tried to pull Thad back against him.

"What do you need, Blaine? Tell me."

"You...I... I need you closer..." Blaine whimpered.

Thad pressed in closer once more, crashing his lips against Blaine's and all but forced his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth. Blaine kissed back fiercely; tangling his tongue with Thad's and rolled his hips against the other boy, causing him to moan and break the kiss.

"Oh, Blaine... you know I love when you're so needy and begging for more."

Thad's hands moved to the lapel of Blaine's blazer; tugged it off in on swift movement and threw it onto the floor. Moments later the tie landed on top of it. While Thad's fingers fumbled with the buttons of Blaine's shirt, the other boy rolled his hips against Thad's and let his hands wander all over the other boy's back.

Both boys sighed when Thad finally popped the last button open and all but ripped it off and dropped it on the floor. Thad's hands pressed Blaine's shoulders hard against the door and bend down to gently nip on Blaine's collarbone, making the boy moan louder. Without hesitation Blaine's fingers pushed Thad's blazer over his shoulders and off before loosening the tie just enough to tug it off over Thad's head. Thad's fingers caressed every dip of Blaine's smooth chest, appreciating the well defined muscles and how they moved under his fingers while Blaine's slowly opened button after button on Thad's shirt.

When the shirt hung wide open on Thad's lithe body, Blaine dove in for another passionate kiss. Thad shrugged out of the shirt and dropped his hands to Blaine's belt, pulling the buckle open before popping the button on Blaine's fly open in one swift movement. He broke the kiss when his fingers settled on the zipper and leaned in next to Blaine's ear. "I need to taste you Blaine. It's been so long, you've been so very busy. Did anyone else blow you?"

Blaine's whimper turned into a loud moan as Thad's fingers pulled down the zipper and grazed over the fabric of his underwear.

"Oh... Thad... I...only...only Tyler... he... oh don't stop please..."

Thad smirked into the crook of Blaine's neck, as he heard Blaine slowly falling apart. "Tyler, huh?"

"Yes...oh... he...he wanted Blake to watch. He... oh...wanted Blake to know... know what he could do...ahhhh," Blaine moaned loudly as Thad suddenly pulled his pants and underwear down at once, only to take Blaine's cock into his hand.

"Oh, that's surprising. I thought he had Blake in the bag. Hm... Was he better? Did he get you off the way you needed to? " Thad started stroking up and down Blaine's shaft, twisting his wrist when he came to the top.

"No... I, ahh Thad... Only you. Only you know how to take care of me." Blaine was a blubbering mess by now but Thad knew that he could take more.

Swiftly he dropped to his knees, his hand still tightly gripping Blaine's erection. Thad nuzzled with his nose at the crook where Blaine's thigh meets his hip, right next to the base of Blaine's cock but careful not to touch it.

"Thad...please... I... I want..." Blaine whimpered, knees slightly shaking from the sensory overload of having Thad touch him, while looking up at him with that smug gaze. It was the hottest thing Blaine had ever seen in a guy.

"What Blaine, where do you want me? Here?" He asked smugly and pressed a kiss to Blaine's hipbone. "Or here?" this time he kissed just beneath Blaine's belly button. "What about here?" His lips had reached the other hipbone while his free hand was holding on tightly to Blaine's hip. "Here?" he asked innocently as he placed a kiss right next to the base of Blaine's cock.

"Suck me..." Blaine tried to say in a demanding voice but his voice broke a little and was interrupted by another moan as Thad squeezed his cock.

Only to willingly Thad pressed a kiss to the tip of Blaine's erection before swallowing him down. Blaine screamed when the wet heat engulfed him and Thad swivelled his tongue along his shaft, massaging the vein underneath. Blaine's hand wound into Thad's hair, needing something to hold on to, as Thad hollowed his cheeks and started sucking in earnest.

Blaine looked down at his body and moaned at the sight of his cock disappearing between Thad's kiss swollen lips. Thad seemed to sense Blaine's gaze on him and looked up through his thick eyelashes while pulling back and tonguing at Blaine's slit, knowing full well that this was one of Blaine's turn-ons.

Blaine whimpered at the loss of contact as Thad pulled off of him but was rewarded by Thad's hand tacking over and jerking him off lazily. Thad sucked his index finger into his mouth for a second, wetting it before pulling it out and licking Blaine's cock from base to tip and taking him in again.

His hand fondled Blaine's balls for a moment before running further down, stroking lightly over Blaine's entrance.

"Ahh, Thad... so close... I need..."

Before Blaine could say more, Thad pushed a slippery finger inside him and crooked it lightly. All the while his mouth worked Blaine over faster and he sucked just a fraction harder.

With the shout of Thad's name, Blaine came hard, shooting his come down Thad's throat. Thad felt the delicious feeling of Blaine clamping down on his finger, while he carefully swallowed around Blaine's cock before pulling away and sitting back on his heels.

The instant Thad wasn't holding his hips up any more, Blaine's knees gave out and he slid down the door, spent from the powerful climax.

Neither boy spoke for a few minutes, Blaine coming down from his high and Thad simply enjoying seeing Blaine so undone. Blaine was the first to break the silence when he pulled his legs under himself and kneeled up.

"Do you want me to take care of you? What do you want?"

Thad smiled but shook his head. "I'm going to see Trent in a few minutes, I'll survive until then." Blaine looked confused at him. "We are... sorta, I wouldn't say, dating but there's something. But he understands, well of course he does. You saw that he voted for you today, thanks to me, I might add." He winked at Blaine, before pushing himself up to stand. Blaine followed, tugging himself back into his underwear and zipping up his pants.

"Oh I almost forgot, I know you're probably tired, I heard what you got up to with David and Wes this afternoon." He winked. "But we need that one vote. The only real danger now is Jeff. He has a great voice and people seem to like him. Maybe you should...I don't know pay him a visit tonight. Or if we don't get that extra vote by tomorrow we'll have another vote next week that should give you enough time to convince him."

Jeff who had heard everything that just went down in Thad's room, smiled to himself. It appeared that the council members weren't the only one's receiving sexual favours from Blaine. By now Jeff was sure that Blaine was sleeping with half the Warblers, maybe less but with enough of them to get the votes. Overthrowing Blaine's solo domination of the Warblers had just become an easily achievable goal. And on top of that he might even be able to get something out of it.

Blaine Anderson, be ready to work harder than you've ever had to before. With a smile Jeff went back into the common room, sat down at the same table and pulled out his homework; waiting for Blaine to make his move.


End file.
